criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death by Moonshine
Death by Moonshine is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-fifth case of the game and the ninth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Bayou Bleu, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank and the player were driving through the forest when their car ran out of fuel. They went to The Mad Cow, Betty-Lou Logan's bar, to ask for gas. Inside the bar, they found Sammy Duncan's severed head on the trophy mount. Mid-investigation, Vanessa Kimmel, who had a relationship with Sammy, tried to escape by boat. Later, the team had to stop a gun fight between Joe Littlehat and Padre Rafael. Eventually, Joe was arrested for the murder. After denying involvement, Joe admitted to the crime. He and Sammy were running a moonshine distillery. As Joe supplied the ingredients, he could not stand when Sammy wanted all the recognition and money for him. Feeling cheated on, Joe hacked Sammy's head off with an axe. He then pinned the head on The Mad Cow's wall because he hated when Betty-Lou spat on his beer. Judge Dante sentenced him to 25 years in jail. After the trial, Frank and the player investigated Sammy's distillery. They found a liquor bottle with a snake inside, a tradition at the bayou. Frank could not resist drinking from the bottle, but the snake turned out to be alive and it bit him. With the help of Padre Rafael, the player searched the forest for plants for a venom antidote. Yann successfully crafted the antidote and Frank was healed. Meanwhile, Amy wanted to check on Vanessa. As Betty-Lou, her former employer, did not know where did Vanessa go, the team investigated The Mad Cow. They found a picture which (per Hannah) showed that Vanessa had worked as a prostitute. Later, Andrea found a beer coaster with a written message. It was written by Vanessa, who wanted to meet the team at the cemetery to reveal dark secrets. The team then headed to the cemetery to meet Vanessa. Summary Victim *'Sammy Duncan' (his head was chopped off and found in the local bar) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Joe Littlehat' Suspects C65BLLogan.png|Betty-Lou Logan C65VanessaKimmel.png|Vanessa Kimmel C65BertieCornman.png|Bertie Cornman C65JoeLittlehat.png|Joe Littlehat C65PadreRafael.png|Padre Rafael Killer's Profile *The killer uses eggs. *The killer drinks moonshine. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer has skin rash. Crime Scenes C65MadCowBarA.png|Mad Cow Bar C65MadCowBarB.png|Bar Tables C65CreepyForestA.png|Creepy Forest C65CreepyForestB.png|Forest Tree C65SammysBoatA.png|Sammy's Boat C65SammysBoatB.png|Boat's Deck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mad Cow Bar. (Clues: Victim's Head, Broken Blackboard, Victim's Wallet; Victim identified: Sammy Duncan) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eggs) *Examine Broken Blackboard. (Result: Message on Blackboard; New Suspect: Betty-Lou Logan) *Talk to Betty-Lou about the victim. (Prerequisite: Broken Blackboard restored) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Newspaper Ad) *Examine Newspaper Ad. (Result: Vanessa's Message; New Suspect: Vanessa Kimmel) *Talk to Vanessa Kimmel about moving in together with the victim. (Prerequisite: Vanessa's Message unraveled) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated; Clues: Broken Porcelain, Barrel) *Examine Broken Porcelain. (Result: Porcelain Doll) *Examine Porcelain Doll. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Bertie Cornman) *Talk to Bertie about the dolls in the forest. (Prerequisite: Bertie's DNA identified) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Analyze Transparent Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks moonshine) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Vanessa Kimmel about her attempted escape. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Vanessa drinks moonshine) *Investigate Sammy's Boat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Metal Trap, Fishing Equipment) *Examine Metal Trap. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Joe Littlehat) *Ask Joe Littlehat if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Profile updated: Joe uses eggs and drinks moonshine; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Forest Tree) *Investigate Forest Tree. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bicycle) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays dominoes) *Examine Victim's Bicycle. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Talk to Bertie about wrecking the victim's bicycle. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profiles updated: Bertie uses eggs, Betty-Lou uses eggs) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Children's Bible) *Examine Children's Bible. (Result: Dedication; New Suspect: Padre Rafael) *Ask Padre Rafael about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dedication unraveled; Profiles updated: Rafael uses eggs and drinks moonshine, Vanessa uses eggs) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boat's Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Messy Tray; Profiles updated: Betty-Lou drinks moonshine and plays dominoes, Vanessa plays dominoes) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Moonshine Label) *Ask Betty-Lou about her moonshine label. (Prerequisite: Moonshine Label restored) *Examine Messy Tray. (Result: Domino; Profiles updated: Joe plays dominoes, Rafael plays dominoes) *Ask Joe about the stand-off with the priest. (Prerequisite: Domino found on Messy Tray) *Ask Padre Rafael about his argument with Joe. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Profile updated: Bertie plays dominoes) *Investigate Bar Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Axe, Ashtray) *Examine Axe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Axe; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Shirt Button) *Analyze Shirt Button. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a skin rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Betty-Lou if she knows where Vanessa is. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Mad Cow Bar. (Prerequisite: Betty-Lou interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Reference Number) *Analyze Reference Number. (09:00:00) *Ask Betty-Lou if she knows about Vanessa being a prostitute. (Prerequisite: Reference Number analyzed; Rewards: Burger, Redneck Shirt, Mullet Haircut) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Alcohol Crate) *Examine Alcohol Crate. (Result: Frank's Welts) *Examine Frank's Welts. (Result: Snake Poison) *Investigate Forest Tree. (Prerequisite Frank's Welts found; Clues: Yellow Flower, Red Berries, White Flower) *Analyze Anti-Venom. (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Yellow Flower, Red Berries, and White Flower found in Forest Tree) *Go see Padre Rafael to thank him. (Prerequisite: Anti-Venom analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Beer Coaster. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Writing on Beer Coaster) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Although there were cases in which Chief Marquez didn't make an appearance in the beginning, this is the first case in which the player partners with Frank Knight without the need for Chief Marquez's intervention in the beginning. *This is the first case since A Deadly Game (in Grimsborough) in which the police has to examine multiple parts belonging to the victim. *Like Easy Prey, the case was released on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday, the default release day for a new case. **Ironically, Russell didn't have any lab tasks in this case, but assisted the team with evidence leading to the arrest at the end of Chapter 3. *This is one of the cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the only two cases of Pacific Bay in which Roxie has to perform more than one autopsy task, the other one being Crystal Death. *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body isn't found in the first crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Bayou Bleu